


Stay.

by komqedaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kind of ooc idk, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Rush to work, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komqedaa/pseuds/komqedaa
Summary: “Stay.” Makoto quietly said as he pulled byakuya towards him and started to bury his head in the crook of the his neck.“Makoto I have to-““Stay, please ?”Byakuya’s late for work, and so is Makoto. But Makoto has different plans for the morningTakes place in the future arc/They work in the Future Foundation.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first fanfic yes uhm please leave any comments, critiques, etc below !!

As the sunlight peered through the blinds, Byakuya slowly opened his eyes. He then moved to check the time. It was monday, and the time had said 8am. 8am ?! He was supposed to be at work an hour ago! As he quickly got out of bed muttering curses, he got ready to go. Just as he was about to head out the door of his and Naegi’s shared bedroom, his wrist was grabbed and pulled towards the bed.  
“Stay.” Makoto quietly said as he pulled byakuya towards him and started to bury his head in the crook of the his neck.  
“Makoto I have to-“  
“Stay, please ?”  
As he said that, Makoto raised his head and showed his classic puppy eyes look to the taller man.  
Togami then sighed as he shed his work clothes and folded them neatly as he then crawled back into the sheets with Naegi. Makoto buried his face into Byakuya’s chest as he slowly fell asleep. His breathing calm, his face peaceful. Byakuya kissed Makoto’s head as he laid there for another 10 minutes, eventually falling asleep.

They both got scolded by their superiors for skipping work that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it was so short wkdndjjd its probably kind of ooc too


End file.
